You Did It Yourself
by sobbinglikemad
Summary: Rape. SasuSaku, No Happy Ending here.


You Did It Yourself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura.

Note: This is very different from most of the fics I have published so far. This is pure angst.

(Sakura's P.O.V. )

I loved you. I wanted to shout that repeatedly for the longest time…When I did, it wasn't the way I wanted to say it. Hell, it didn't even make you stay here, in Konoha. Now, I've become a traitor to my native land, the only place I ever knew just to find you. Just to scream in your face that I don't love you, that I've forgotten you a long time ago… After a month of being out here, on my own, knowing I've broken Naruto's heart and Kakashi's too, I realized…It wouldn't have mattered because I'm not even on your radar.

It was too late to go home, but pointless to find you. I was stuck in the middle, because of you. You… You… You. I HATE YOU! You, Sasuke. No, you aren't Sasuke, because Sasuke, the real Sasuke, would never betray his friends. I don't know you anymore, nor do I really want to. I've left my happiness for you and I regret it, so much…so very much. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but these are not tears for you, these are not the tears I would spill in vain, in lust for only you. These are the tears I shed for my comrades. The people that comforted me when you left.

(Regular P.O.V. )

She continued to walk in silence, thinking the thoughts about the first man she said she loved. She never noticed the pair of cold eyes that had set a gaze on her so that pair would have to attack on its own.

A man jumped from the tree, landing in front of her swiftly. "Sakura, go home. I'm never coming back, can't you see?" She looked up at him, stoic gaze plastered. "I'm not here to convince you to come home. I could careless whether you do or don't." She spoke in confidence. _'Hn...So she thinks she can fool me?'_ The per said Uchiha before her thought briefly. "Then why are you here, exactly?" She could have told him she was on a mission, but no. It wouldn't work, he would see pass the fake façade. "I'm an S-Class Criminal, just like you. I'm not weak, I've grown," She paused…A swallow before she spoke again, "I'm no longer infatuated with you, Uchiha. I don't even understand how any girl could've been." It felt as if she laid the biggest lie she could have ever told, but she wouldn't let that show. A smirk irrupted over his lips, "Oh you have, have you?" "Yes, I have." She stepped back, trying to get away.

He jumped in front of her, the smirk still plastered on his face. "What?" She spoke icily, showing no respect towards him. "Nothing." He looked as if he could laugh that very moment, but he would never do such a thing. He lifted his fist to eye level. "Then move." She demanded, ready to fight if needed. "No." and with that he punched her in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

_Moments Later…_

(Sakura's P.O.V. )

I blinked a couple times, dryness in my mouth, making the little amount of spit bitter. Where am I? I try to look around, but it's took dark to see anything. No candles are in the room. Not even a dimming light. "You're awake, very good." A voice that's been embedded in my ears for the longest time rings again. I could hear swift movements, merely inches from the end of where ever I lay. He was coming closer, Uchiha. Was he waiting for me to wake up so he could kill me after?

(Regular P.O.V. )

He inched towards her, that same smirk reappeared, though it was too dark for her to see. "Don't come any closer." She half demanded, half pleaded. He ignored her, not caring what she needed or wanted. This was one thing he needed. Had she not known that after he left she was on his mind? Preventing him from becoming stronger? Messing with those emotions that many doubted he had? This was what he needed, and he was going to get it. _'An Uchiha gets what an Uchiha wants, Cherry Blossom. You're on my radar, but not for what you think.'_ "I said, 'Don't come any closer!'" She shouted, he still ignored her pleads.

By now he had forced himself on top of her, pinning her to the ground. "What are you doing?" She questioned, shaking in her tone. He moved his mouth to her ear, hot breath making it tingle, "Completing the Uchiha restoration. Lucky you, getting to be pregnant with my own." She could now feel the smirk on his face, trying not to shake in anticipation or in disgust. "No! I'm only seventeen! I'm still on missions, I'm…I'm still.." She cut herself off, unsure of what to say. "You're still nothing. You're still weak. You're still smart, and that's all I need for my child to inherit from you. Brains." He finished for her.

He took his pants off, underwear as well. There was going to be nothing loving about this, there would be no trust or care for the woman he was going to do this to, and that's the way he wanted it. One day he'd seek out his child and raise it on his own. He didn't need the child to grow up with a mother. Look how well he turned out with neither parent by his side.

He slid her skirt off, smirking at the thong she was wearing, as if she knew something special was happening tonight. He took out a kunai and cut off the cotton underwear. "That was a perfectly good pair of underwear." He heard her mumble, but shrugged it off. "Uchiha, I have to tell yo-" He cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth. "Shut up. I don't need to hear excuses, bitch." And with that he began working himself in and out of her. Thrusting harder just to hear her cries, begging him to stop. "Oh, come on, you know you like this Sakura. Isn't this what you've always dreamed of? Here, in bed with me. Fucking you to no end?" He could feel his already bulging self ready to pop any minute now, so he went faster and faster not stopping the amount of force. "Saaaaaaaaaaaakura!" He screamed, feeling himself let loose.

He slid off her, panting. She was shaking in mixed emotion. Anger, worry, fear. "Uchiha…I was trying to tell you that…" She stopped, closing her eyes she let out a sigh of exasperation. "I have aids. You've just infected yourself by raping me. Congratulations, Bastard." His eyes widened in pure worry. "So now…" She cut him off, "So now you have the curse that nobody wants to have and you gave it to yourself." She slid off the bed, grabbing her skirt and putting it back on. "Have fun with the rest of your fucking life." With that she walked out of the room, no feeling of satisfaction, the worry already gone. Just…Nothing. Nothing…The same feeling she could say was irony, the same feeling he had for her. That same feeling she now felt for the man that she once loved. Nothing.

A/N: Review. I will accept flames because this one was hard for me to write and I personally couldn't think of the words for him to just stick himself in and out of her. This is officially my worst Lime ever. R&R.


End file.
